


Дерек, я выбираю тебя!

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU — оборотни и люди спокойно существуют бок о бок, не ущемляя и не нападая друг на друга. Оборотней можно опознать по трём отличительным чертам: во-первых — хвост; во-вторых — волчьи уши, которые примостились на самой макушке; в-третьих — взгляд хищника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерек, я выбираю тебя!

— Стайлз, тебе не кажется, что идти в лес — не лучшая идея? — слегка пошатываясь, медленно говорил Скотт, шагая след в след за Стайлзом, который, точно так же шатаясь, целеустремлённо пробирался вперёд.

Стайлз на это ничего не ответил, только икнул многозначительно, отчего Макколл заинтересованно повёл ушами. Остановившись и положив руку Стайлзу на плечо, Скотт остановил его, прислушиваясь.

— Кажется, там кто-то есть, — доверительно сообщил он, прижимая уши к голове.  
— Мне это не нравится, Стайлз, давай вернёмся.

— Я хочу поймать этого покемона! — Стайлз в буквальном смысле прокричал это, отчего птицы, которые мирно сидели на ветках и занимались своими птичьими делами, взметнули вверх, взволнованно что-то щебеча.

— Ну их, — в который раз попытался отговорить его от этой затеи Скотт, но натолкнувшись на упрямый взгляд пьяных глаз, решил не ввязываться боле в это дело. Убрав руку с плеча друга, он немного отошёл назад, давая ему пространство для манёвра.

Воспользовавшись этим, Стайлз начал движение вперёд.

— Он где-то рядом, — сообщил он, пялясь в телефон.

Настолько увлёкшись этой игрой, Стайлз не заметил, как оступился. От падения в овраг его спас Скотт, который, точно так же наклонившись, чуть ли не полетел следом. Лишь волчьи инстинкты заставили его не потерять равновесие и вытянуть друга из опасности.

Прижав Стайлза слишком близко к себе, Скотт облегчённо выдохнул и невесомо погладил того по плечу.

— Я в порядке, — заявил Стилински, отстраняясь. — Всё в норме.

Поправив кепку, которая была сшита специально для тематической сходки, и напоминала головной убор Эша из «Покемонов», Стайлз продолжил свой поход. Теперь уже аккуратно продвигаясь по лесу, Стайлз с каждым шагом всё громче и громче шептал: «ближе, ближе… ещё чуть-чуть».

Выйдя на поляну и, наконец, оторвавшись от телефона, Стайлза застыл на месте, отчего Скотт врезался в него, буквально выталкивая вперёд.

Та поляна, на которую они вышли, была практически пуста, если не считать крупные кусты ягоды, по виду ядовитой, которая росла где-то рядом с центром. Помимо этих кустов, она была реденько усыпана цветами, которые выглядели достаточно привлекательно.

Окинув поляну взглядом и остановившись на кустах, Стайлз стал приглядываться. Ему показалось, что там, в самой гуще, кто-то сидел. Аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать к себе внимание, он начал продвигаться вперёд, жестом останавливая Скотта, который ринулся было за ним. Подойдя чуть ближе, Стайлзу удалось заметить уши, которые торчком возвышались в зелёных ветках.

Приблизившись ещё больше, он приподнялся на цыпочки, заглядывая внутрь. Там, практически в самом центре сидел какой-то парень, который, как Стайлз верно определил по наличию волчьих ушей, был оборотнем. Он сидел к нему спиной, выглядывая из-за кустов. Было видно, что это занятие полностью поглотило его, раз он не смог почуять, а что самое главное услышать, приближение посторонних.  
Стайлз, не став терять ни минуты, достал из кармана круглый шар, и, яростно завопив, кинул его в сторону оборотня.

— В покебол! — заорал он, попадая этим шариком аккурат оборотню в затылок.

Птица, что притаилась на соседнем дереве, тут же вспорхнула и улетела в неизведанном направлении, а оборотень, в чью сторону так бестактно был кинут упомянутый покебол, медленно развернулся.

— Чувак, да это Дерек Хейл! — с трепетом проговорил Скотт, который каким-то образом оказался у Стайлза за спиной.

— Это частная территория, — медленно, практически чеканя каждое слово, проговорил Дерек, сверкая на подростков красной радужкой. Скотт, в момент протрезвев и собравшись, схватил Стайлза за капюшон и потянул за собой.

— Эй, — сказал Стайлз, вырываясь из рук друга, — ты теперь мой покемон! — Он пальцем указал на всё ещё злого и вместе с тем озадаченного Дерека. — Я без тебя никуда не пойду.

— Выметайтесь! — взревел он, а Скотт, подхватив друга на руки, помчался от него прочь.

***

— Стайлз, ты дурак? — чуть ли не плача говорил Скотт, расхаживая взад вперёд в комнате Стилински. — Он же нас теперь найдёт и прикончит.

Паника буквально захлёстывала его с головой, а уши, что плотно прижимались к голове в знак страха и незримой покорности, вызывали умиление и беспокойство одновременно.

— Скотт, перестань крутить хвостом, — попросил Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. На данный момент сложившаяся ситуация его не заботила, потому что он был ещё не до конца трезв и расстроен, что Скотт не дал забрать ему своего покемона.

— Нет, ты точно дурак! — причитал Скотт, в буквальном смысле обливаясь потом от страха. — Молись, чтобы он ничего нам не сделал. — Он помолчал некоторое время, продолжая все так же расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Блин, у меня завтра один совмещённый урок с Дереком. Он меня убьёт!

— Да ничего он тебе не сделает, — говоря это, Стайлз откинулся на спинку компьютерного стула, — в конце концов, это я кинул ему в голову покебол.

— Значит, он тебя убьёт, — чуть ли не взвизгнул Скотт, — а потом меня, потому что я сообщник.

— Ты зря себя накручиваешь, всё будет путём.

— В том то и дело, что нет.

***

— О, а вот и волк, который сидел в кустах.

Стайлз шёл по школьному коридору, когда впереди увидел волчьи уши Дерека. Они даже издалека казались мягкими, если трогать со стороны шёрстки, и нежными и горячими, если с внутренней стороны. Уже смотря на них, Стайлзу хотелось к ним прикоснуться и слегка почесать. Было бы интересно, как Дерек отреагировал на это: может, зарычал? Или начал ластиться, как маленький волчонок? А может, он бы смертельно обиделся?

Откинув эти мысли, Стайлз, преследуя эти уши, стал огибать впереди идущих школьников. Свернув за Дереком в очередной коридор, он, наконец, приметил его сестру, которая хоть и была младше его, но уже обладала волевым характером. Она едва доходила Дереку до плеча, но в её силе никто не сомневался.

Приблизившись к ним ещё чуть-чуть, Стайлз хотел было окликнуть их, да только не знал, как это сделать, а вернее, что сказать, чтобы на него обратили внимание. От волнения, он впал в ещё большую задумчивость, да так, что нос зачесался.

Чихнув на весь коридор, Стайлзу удалось привлечь внимание волка без слов.

— Ты? — Стилински не мог определиться, с какой интонацией сказал Дерек. Может, он был удивлён?

Скорее всего, он был зол, потому что не постеснялся сократить разделяющее их расстояние и прижать его к стене, негодующе пыхтя прямо в ухо. Глаза Дерека недобро сверкали, отчего Стайлзу на мгновение стало страшно.

— Кто это, Дерек? — спросила его сестра, Кора, которая выглянула из-за его плеча.  
— Он выглядит милым, — доверительно шепнула она, явно не думая о том, что Стайлз её тоже слышал. В принципе, ему было приятно, он даже хотел попросить сказать про него ещё что-нибудь эдакое, но был перебит Дереком.

— Какого черта вчера произошло? — было видно, что Дерек был на взводе, поэтому его терпение испытывать не стоило. Раскрыв рот и попытавшись что-то сказать, Стайлз был перебит. В который раз, между прочим.

— Так это он? Тот парень, который ударил тебя и спугнул птицу? — Стайлз недоуменно вытаращился на неё, когда она сказала про птицу, отчего Кора залилась заразительным и довольно приятным смехом. — Ну, ты попал! — Она оперлась на плечо брата, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Понимаешь, наш Дерек — птицефил, а ты помешал ему. Теперь ты враг номер один. — Она ткнула Стайлза в щеку указательным пальцем, ехидно посмеиваясь.

— Я орнитолог, Кора, — утомлённо пробормотал Дерек, закатывая глаза.

— Кто? Орнитолог? — прошептал Стайлз, неуверенно смотря на смущённого Дерека. Казалось, даже его волчьи ушки слегка поникли, отчего Стайлзу захотелось его утешить. — Так вот почему ты прятался в кустах!

— Ути, малыш Дерек снова прятался в кустиках, какая жалость, — сладко и в тоже время ехидно пробормотала Кора на ухо брату. — Надо будет рассказать Лоре, вот она обрадуется.

Дерек попытался скрыть разочарование, которое проскользнуло на его лице, но это получилось крайне плохо, потому что Стайлзу всё-таки удалось его заметить.

Неслышно что-то пророкотав, он оттолкнулся от стены, в которую вжимал Стайлза все это время. В последний раз злобно глянув на Кору и Стилински, он, фыркнув, развернулся и, чеканя шаг, пошёл прочь.

— Дерек, — попытался было остановить его Стайлз. Он не знал, что хотел сказать, ему просто было необходимо заставить Дерека обратить на себя внимание и немного притормозить его.

— Держись от меня подальше, — раздражённо прорычал он, заворачивая за угол.

Пропыхтев что-то невнятное и привалившись к стене, в которую несколько секунд назад его прижимал Хейл, Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, соображая, что делать дальше. Тем более что он просто хотел извиниться за вчерашнее, ну, и, наверное, немного посмеяться над ситуацией в целом.

— Не слушай его. — Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте, совсем забыв про Кору, которая, как видно, не спешила никуда уходить. — Он так сказал только из-за того, что слишком смущён. Правда, — Кора буквально закричала, несясь по коридору в сторону, куда только что ушёл её брат, — крошка Дерек, который любит прятаться в кустах?

Стайлз сделал вид, что не услышал яростного рыка.

***

— Почему мы опять идём в лес? — спросил Скотт, опасливо озираясь по сторонам.  
— Мне кажется, что это глупо.

— Я хочу извиниться, — пробормотал Стайлз, запинаясь о выступающий корень какого-то старого дерева. — Поэтому заткнись и иди.

Скотт лишь горестно вздохнул, вздрагивая от любого шума. Его мохнатые уши были плотно прижаты к голове, а хвост, что без устали ходил туда-сюда, был напряжён и выдавал волнение, которое Скотт, к слову, не скрывал.

Выйти на ту же тропинку, которая в своё время привела к поляне, на которой обнаружился Дерек, было проблемой. Стайлз не помнил, куда и в какой момент сворачивал, поэтому, доверившись своему шестому чувству (Скотт называл это «довериться волку») шёл наобум, надеясь, что сможет вывести их в нужное место. Но, как назло, его интуиция не работала. Они продвигались все дальше в лес, но толку от этого не было — полянка так и не находилась.

— Может, вернёмся? — спросил Макколл, в страхе болтая хвостом, который жалобно жался к ногам.

— Если хочешь — вали. — Стайлз продолжал пробираться по тропинке, на которой раскинулись ветки каких-то растений и трава, что оплетала ноги, фактически связывая их.

Скотт на секунду заколебался с ответом. Стайлзу на это, если честно, было наплевать.

Так и не найдя следов Дерека (Скотт просто отказался его вынюхивать), они вернулись домой ближе к ночи.

Стайлз был расстроен, но пытался не подавать виду.

***

— Нам нужно снова вернуться в лес! — Стайлз вырвал Скотта из лап Эллисон и Айзека, которые о чем-то миловались втроём. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ни Айзек, ни Эллисон не услышали их, Стайлз яростно зашептал: — У меня есть план.

— Почему бы тебе не извиниться перед ним в школе? — Было видно, что Скотт был слегка разозлён и озадачен одновременно, поэтому метался между двух чувств, не зная, что выбрать.

— Так он меня точно пошлёт.

— Да, а в лесу он этого сделать не сможет, — язвительно сказал Макколл. Его достала сложившаяся ситуация, поэтому, вскинув руки в воздух, он слишком громко и яростно спросил: — Что тебе от него надо? Ты никогда не лез к нему так, как в последнее время!

— Он мне нравится, блядь, — Стайлз тоже вспылил, поэтому не смог сдержаться и закричал на весь коридор. — Уже как год! Просто я никому не говорил, так как не мог разобраться: а правда ли это. И вот теперь я понял.

— Ты это понял, когда ударил его? — Скотт тоже не собирался сдаваться, поэтому в открытую орал на него, не обращая внимания на то, что в коридоре стало заметно тише.

— Черт, нет, — Стайлз резко успокоился, его плечи слегка поникли, — я не знаю. — Он перешёл практически на шёпот: — У меня что-то в мозгу щёлкнуло, и я решил, что пора действовать. Просто, я должен извиниться и попытаться сблизиться, — говоря это, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, — хоть немного.

— Прости, — еле слышно шепнул Скотт. — Я не хотел.

Усмехнувшись и кивнув, Стайлз почесал затылок.

— Все в порядке, бро. — Он в шутку стукнул его кулаком по плечу, но Макколл понял, что это не правда.

Наступила тишина. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Стайлз понял, что коридор был пуст. Кроме них двоих никого рядом не было, если не считать Коры, которая выглядывала из-за угла, улыбаясь во все зубы. Стайлз вздрогнул. Её взгляд заставил смутиться и испугаться одновременно.

— Ста-айлз, — сладко пропела она, выплывая из-за угла, — я могла бы тебе помочь.

Стайлзу следовало бы отказаться, но он не смог этого сделать.

***

Кора, по доброте душевной (как же), решила помочь Стайлзу в нелёгком деле — извиниться перед Дереком, поэтому с радостью показала место, где Дерек чаще всего ошивается. Стайлз честно старался не замечать её ушей, которые озорно подрагивали и хвоста, который нетерпеливо ходил туда-сюда.

Не став напрямую проводить его к практически постоянному местопребыванию Дерека, она указала ему на путь, при этом делая опознавательные знаки в виде рубцов на деревьях. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что Хейл в порыве ярости не свернёт шею ему и своей сестре.

В выходной день, проснувшись рано утром, Стайлз быстро влез в одежду и, стремглав бросившись из дома, сел в машину. Ему не терпелось поскорее увидеть Хейла, особенно не терпелось извиниться. Он примерно знал, как мог отреагировать Дерек, поэтому заранее придумал воодушевляющую тираду на счёт увечий и проблем, которые он мог понести.

Припарковавшись рядом с лесом, Стайлз еле как нашёл нужную тропинку и, по отметинам Коры, медленно пробирался вглубь леса. Постоянно спотыкаясь и то и дело падая, он распугивал всё на своём пути. Пообещав себе быть осторожным, он очень внимательно пробирался дальше, переступая огромные корни деревьев и траву, которая стелилась по земле. Стайлз старался слиться с природой и вёл себя максимально тихо.

Спустя некоторое время его увлекательных потуг, он смог услышать воинственную трель какой-то птички, жужжание насекомых и просто музыку леса. Всё рядом с ним в буквальном смысле шевелилось, отчего захватывало дух. Всё так же аккуратно переступая, Стайлз не заметил, как выбрался на мелкую опушку, которая была залита утренним солнцем. Часть деревьев, трава и кусты буквально купались в золотых лучах, переливаясь на солнце, отчего глаза, не привыкшие к такому, начинали болеть.

— Красота, — еле слышно вздохнул Стайлз, принимаясь оглядываться.

Заглянув в каждый куст и осмотрев опушку вдоль и поперёк в поисках Дерека, Стайлз был расстроен, ведь его нигде не было. Даже красота данного места вмиг померкла, когда он понял, что Дерек не пришёл.

Тяжело вздохнув и пнув камень, который ударился в дерево, Стайлз собирался уходить, когда с крон деревьев услышал предостерегающее шипение. Вскрикнув от испуга, Стайлз запутался в своих ногах и упал, больно приложившись задницей о холодную землю.

— Ну что за черт?! — громко выругался он, задирая голову, смотря на кроны, сквозь которые проступал солнечный свет. По опушке разлилась повторяющаяся трескотня какой-то птицы. Она звучала как-то воинственно, но в целом не пугала. Поднявшись, Стайлз слишком резко вскинул руку вверх, чтобы потрепать себя по волосам, отчего этот маленький серый комочек перьев напоследок чирикнув, взметнул вверх и скрылся в лесу.

Не став заострять на этом внимание, Стилински погладил себя по саднящей заднице и хотел уже уходить, когда услышал разочарованный стон. Опять всмотревшись в крону деревьев, Стайлзу, наконец, удалось заметить Дерека, который сидел на суку. Тот злобно смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил.

— Эм, привет… — Стайлз хотел было помахать рукой, но был остановлен Дереком, который молниеносно слетел с сука и оказался рядом.

— Проваливай, — тихо пробормотал он, отчего у Стайлза задрожали поджилки.

— Хей, ну ты чего… — говоря это, Стайлз похлопал Дерека по плечу. Не осознавая, что делает что-то не так, Стайлз хотел продолжить нелепую тираду, когда Дерек резко схватил его за запястье и несильно, но ощутимо сдавил. Стайлз от неожиданности вскрикнул.

— Не. Трогай. Меня, — буквально по слогам проговорил Дерек, крепче стискивая руку, отчего Стайлз форменно завопил, впоследствии начиная ойкать. Сбавив обороты своей злости, Дерек отпустил его и, надрывно вздохнув, пошёл прочь.

— Дерек, черт, извини, я действительно не специально, — Стайлзу действительно было жаль, он, как мог, пытался сгладить положение, но ничего не выходило. Не вышло и в этот раз — Дерек, не оборачиваясь, как-то холодно и укоризненно хмыкнул, отчего Стайлз умолк.

Хейл ушёл под злорадное жужжание насекомых.

***

Стайлз бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не был расстроен. Он бы расстроен и ещё как. Дерек буквально ненавидел его за то, что он мешал ему в его любимом занятии: наблюдении за птицами. Стайлз уже понял, что любой вопрос, касающийся его увлечения, являлся табу. Но, откуда ему было знать об этом в первый раз? Вот во-второй — да, здесь Стайлз сам затупил и загубил всё на корню, даже если учесть, что ничего толкового ещё не было.

Придя в школу в понедельник, он всё ещё был в расстроенных чувствах. Даже Скотт с его вечным оптимизмом, доходящим до крайности, не мог исправить положение дел. Да собственно, Стайлзу казалось, что Скотт просто ничего не видел: в его личной жизни все было хорошо, поэтому он, из-за своих отношений, буквально не замечал ничего вокруг. Но Стайлз его в этом не винил, ему просто время от времени становилось слегка обидно за себя.

С той встречи в лесу на запястье Стайлза красовался яркий синяк, который, хоть и слегка размыто, но напоминал отпечаток ладони. Ярче всего выделялся большой палец, который отпечатался на внутренней стороне — он вышел чётко и был самым болезненным. Стайлз по обыкновению никогда не стеснялся себя и своих увечий, поэтому всегда ходил по школе открыто, сверкая синяками или царапинами, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Ему было стыдно, потому как фактически этот синяк был доказательством его тупости и навязчивости. Поэтому Стайлз попытался его закрыть, а для этого надел напульсник, который не носил с одиннадцати лет. Этот кусок тряпки не закрывал весь синяк, поэтому по краям можно было заметить яркий фиолетовый цвет, который так отчётливо выделялся на бледной коже.

Скотт был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать внимания на такие мелочи, а остальным на Стайлза было плевать, поэтому напульсник вполне справился со своей задачей. Стайлз действительно в это верил.

Когда наступил обеденный перерыв, радостный Скотт убежал к Эллисон и Айзеку, поэтому Стайлз медленно побрёл к кафетерию, пропуская толпы школьников вперёд. Он настолько был погружен в какие-то свои мысли, что не заметил, как больший поток уже унёсся прочь, а сзади него кто-то стоял. Излишняя рассеяность и плохое настроение сделали своё дело — Стайлзу было на все плевать, кроме себя, поэтому он не замечал ничего вокруг. Он понял свою ошибку только тогда, когда кто-то схватил его за капюшон толстовки и потащил за собой.

— Эй, — вскричал он, начиная вырываться, — что за черт! — На его возгласы и желание вывернуться не последовало ответа, поэтому Стайлз предпринял попытку выдрать капюшон из рук того чувака, что тащил его за собой. На ходу развернувшись, Стайлз схватил кусок ткани, и хотел было рвануть его на себя, когда заметил знакомые черные уши, которые строго смотрели вверх. — Дерек, какого хрена?

Он и на этот раз не ответил, поворачивая в очередной коридор. Дерек отпустил его только тогда, когда они остались наедине. Развернувшись лицом, Дерек, не глядя Стайлзу в глаза, резко бросил:

— Извини.

Стилински застыл на месте как вкопанный. Он не мог понять, за что извиняется Дерек, и зачем его нужно было тащить куда-то.

— За что? — Стайлз почесал подбородок правой рукой, на которой был надет напульсник. Дерек как будто прикипел к нему взглядом. Стайлз отчётливо видел, как он гипнотизирует мягкую ткань на его руке.

— За это. — Дерек подошёл ближе, указывая взглядом на руку, скрытую напульсником. — Я не сдержал силы.

— Да забей, — Стайлз махнул рукой, весело кривя губы, отчего брови Дерека сошлись на переносице. Стилински даже как-то подобрался, мысленно готовясь к чему-то плохому, но Дерек смог его удивить.

Быстро схватив руку Стайлза и заработав от него удивлённый вздох, Дерек снял с него напульсник, смотря на дело своих рук. Зрелище было не из приятных, поэтому Дерек, чувствуя свою вину и желая её как-то загладить, поднёс руку Стайлза ближе к лицу и начал вылизывать запястье. Стайлз же буквально поперхнулся слюной.

— Боже, ты что делаешь?! — попытавшись вырвать руку из захвата, пропищал Стайлз. Как назло, у него этого не получилось, а Дерек, на секунду оторвавшись, обронил только одно единственное слово:

— Заткнись.

Стайлз в кой-то веки решил последовать совету — он заткнулся. Глядя, как горячий язык Дерека скользит по коже запястья, его мозги плавились, превращаясь в желе. Стайлз буквально не мог оторвать взгляд: он смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Дерека, на его брови, что все ещё сходились на переносице, на еле заметный румянец, который придавал ему какую-то наивность. Стайлзу захотелось обнять Дерека и проверить тот фокус с ушами, что он не раз проделывал на Скотте, отчего тот блаженно скулил и просил не останавливаться. Стайлз надеялся на сдержанную, но в принципе такую же реакцию и от Дерека.

Закончив слюнявить его руку, Хейл отпустил её, из-за чего она безвольно упала вниз, ударяясь о бедро. Убедившись в чем-то своём, Дерек кивнул сам себе в знак согласия и, развернувшись, быстро скрылся за поворотом.

— Спасибо, — проблеял Стайлз, приходя в себя.

Подняв ещё влажную руку на уровень глаз и оглядев её, он с удивлением заметил, что синяки исчезли. Не понимая, как это произошло, Стайлз несколько раз надавил на запястье в том месте, где синяк в своё время переходил в черноту, но ничего не менялось: кожа была девственно чиста, а от прежней боли не осталось и следа.  
Улыбнувшись, Стайлз закинул напульсник в рюкзак, и, развернувшись, быстро потопал в столовую. Для обеда оставалось совсем немного времени.

***

Стайлз хотел отблагодарить Дерека за то, что тот избавил его от синяка. Он старался не задумываться, каким способом он это делал, потому что опасался, что его мозги в очередной раз вскипят, и он превратится в счастливого придурка, который будет глупо улыбаться. Стайлзу не хотелось так выглядеть, тем более что он не знал, стоит ли относить это к продвижению в их не отношениях. Боже, Стайлз уже признал, что у них не отношения. Что дальше?

Если быть откровенным с собой, то Стайлз не знал, что следует сделать для того, чтобы отблагодарить Хейла. Он думал над многим: подарить ему специальную волчью расчёску (он сразу отмёл эту мысль, так как она наводила на собачьи шуточки), книгу по орнитологии (что-то на подобие «Птицы и я», но эта мысль тоже была забыта, так как Стайлз был уверен, что такая книга у Дерека уже есть). Так же он рассматривал мысль о покупке медальона, который напоминал воющего волка и луну, но, представив его на шее Дерека, чуть ли не подавился смехом, так как больно он был девчачьим для оборотня. В общем, не придумав ничего, Стайлз решил подарить ему птицу. Точнее не так, он решил подарить ему рисунок птицы, за которой он наблюдал в тот раз, когда Стайлз спугнул её. Решив, что этот подарок весьма хорош, Стайлз стал гуглить.

К слову, найти ту крохотную птичку, которая отливала рыже-бурым цветом, было нелёгким заданием. Тем более если учесть, что Стайлз не представлял, какое у этой чертовки было название.

Проведя несколько часов в поисках подходящей птицы, забивая в поисковую дорожку примерное описание пташки, Стайлзу удалось найти её. Это был Крапивник — маленький комочек перьев с поднятым вверх хвостом. Эта птичка была настолько мала, что Стилински всерьёз задумался: а сможет ли он найти её в лесу? Погуглив ещё немного и найдя звуковую дорожку с пением птахи, Стайлз с удивлением отметил, что её песня напоминало щебетание соловья, который был у него в детстве.

В общем, на следующий день после школы, Стайлз, не теряя ни минуты, поехал в лес. Ему не терпелось преподнести Дереку такой подарок. По его мнению, Дерек должен был непременно обрадоваться и хоть немного, но переменить своё отношение к нему.

На этот раз лес его встретил не дружелюбно. Уже зайдя в него, Стайлз ощутил какое-то давящее волнение, которое нарастало с каждым мгновением. Что удивляло его больше всего — лес был тих. Даже деревья не шелестели, что в достаточной мере пугало и наводило на мысль о второсортном ужастике. Но Стайлз был упрям, особенно когда дело касалось его желаний.

Пробираясь всё дальше и дальше, Стайлз как-то упустил из виду то, что лес резко потемнел. Он стал выглядеть до того зловеще, что продолжать путь не хотелось. Стайлз даже думал над тем, чтобы повернуть назад, но упрямство пересилило все — он продолжал идти вперёд. Только когда кроны деревьев стали чересчур громко шелестеть и поднялся прохладный и сильный ветер, Стайлз понял, какой же он дурак. К сожалению, было уже поздно. Дождик, поначалу мелкий и противный, слишком резко превратился в настоящую грозу с молнией и громом. Не разбирая дороги Стайлз побежал. Уже выбившись из сил, он понял, что идиот.

Стайлз заблудился.

Дождь фактически стоял стеной, даже обилие деревьев не останавливало прохладные капли, которые норовили пролезть за шиворот, вызывая толпы мурашек. Стайлз, весь мокрый, в грязных, местами рваных вещах (всё из-за его неуклюжести) не знал, куда податься. Молния все громыхала над головой, а гром, так похожий на взрывы, пугал до дрожи. Оставаться на одном месте не было никакого желания, поэтому Стайлз пробирался вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Плутал он достаточно долго, пока чудом не вышел на дом, который стоял посреди леса. Кинувшись к нему сломя голову, Стайлз в отчаянии постучал несколько раз по двери, дрожа от холода.

Когда дверь открылась, Стайлз с надеждой поглядел на женщину, стуча зубами.

— Ох, милый, заходи, — она тут же пропустила его в дом, начиная причитать (совсем как его мама когда-то) о том, что он весь дрожит и промок.

Заставив его разуться и снять с себя промокшую худи, она отправила его в ванную комнату, при этом умудрившись впихнуть в руки махровое полотенце. Когда он, следуя указаниям женщины, шёл в ванную на втором этаже, одна из дверей открылась.

— Д-дерек? — удивлённо спросил Стайлз, стуча зубами и сжимая в руках полотенце.

— Что ты здесь… — хотел было спросить Хейл, но заметив, в каком состоянии Стайлз, как он трясётся и стучит зубами, заткнулся. — Иди в ванную, — как-то грубовато, по мнению Стайлза, пробормотал Дерек, подталкивая его по направлению ванны. Его ладонь прошлась по влажному плечу, отчего Стайлз вздрогнул — она была слишком горячей и вызывала покалывание в месте соприкосновения.

Не утруждая себя ответом, он просто кивнул и, слегка пошатываясь, скрылся за дверью в ванную комнату.

Тяжело вздохнув и привалившись спиной к закрытой двери, Стайлз пытался привести себя в порядок. Он не ожидал, что это дом Дерека. Уже сейчас, практически успокоившись и трезво оценивая ситуацию, он понял, насколько женщина была похожа на Дерека или, скорее, как Дерек был похож на женщину, которая открыла ему дверь и участливо впустила к себе в дом незнакомого человека. Мокрого незнакомого человека.

Стянув с себя влажную, липнувшую к телу, майку, Стайлз быстро избавился от таких же джинсов и нижнего белья. Оставив мокрую одежду комом валяться возле двери, он, подойдя к душевой, быстро настроил воду и, зажмурившись, зашёл под струи.

Когда горячая вода коснулась плеч и остального тела, Стайлз тихо застонал — тёплая вода приносила спокойствие, но вместе с тем и дискомфорт. Маленькие иголочки, будто покалывающие изнутри, заставляли морщиться. Поэтому Стайлз, чтобы быстрей избавить себя от них, начал быстро водить руками по телу, растирая продрогшую кожу. Вскоре ему стало тепло и уютно, ничто его не тревожило, кроме одной мысли: как он выйдет из ванной? Влезать в мокрую и грязную одежду, кучей сваленной на полу, не хотелось, но другого выхода у него не было. Разве что полотенце. Но он не мог выйти в нём к Дереку и его семье.

Проведя в ванной как минимум полчаса, Стайлз, удручённый, выключил воду и вылез из кабинки. Перед ним оставалась задача: напялить свои шмотки или же выйти в полотенце и опозориться перед всеми. Выбрав меньшее зло, Стайлз вытерся и, хмурясь, принялся надевать сырые холодные вещи. Это приносило ему ощутимый дискомфорт, но всё равно было лучше, чем ничего.

Натужено пыхтя, он надевал джинсы, когда в дверь тактично постучали:

— Возьми вещи, — пробормотал по ту сторону дверь голос Дерека, а Стайлз, весь сжавшись, стоял в одной штанине, сомневаясь, стоит ли принимать упомянутые вещи. Все-таки открыв дверь, он высунул голову с взъерошенными волосами и, заметив пристальный взгляд Дерека, тут же покраснел.

— Спасибо, — голос его предал, скатившись на сип.

Дерек на это только кивнул и просунул в щель руку с одеждой, передавая её Стайлзу. Убедившись, что тот крепко держит предложенное, Хейл развернулся и пошёл по направлении лестницы.

Закрыв дверь, Стайлз приложился об неё лбом.

***

— Проходи, садись. — Как только Стайлз спустился вниз, Миссис Хейл пригласила его за стол и поставила перед ним чашку с горячим чаем. Дерека на кухне не было, что его весьма порадовало, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Дерек видел его в таком виде.

Футболка и штаны (явно дерековы) были ему слегка великоваты, отчего он напоминал не подростка, а малыша, который напялил одежду старшего брата, в душе мечтая стать таким же, как он. Возможно, что это и выглядело мило, но Стайлз ощущал себя до безумия смущённым и, если совсем чуть-чуть, расстроенным.

Не став противиться предложению, Стайлз присел на стул и, подтянув к себе кружку, обхватил пальцами её горячие бока.

— Ты же ведь Стайлз, да? — спросила она его. — Не смотри так удивлённо, Кора все уши прожужжала о том, как ты натолкнулся на Дерека в лесу и зарядил ему чем-то по макушке. — Миссис Хейл улыбнулась, не находя ничего плохого в этом. — Они с Лорой всю неделю его доставали, — как будто по секрету рассказала она, видя, как Стайлз заливается румянцем. — Так, ты учишься в одном классе с Корой?..

Стайлзу было уютно разговаривать с мамой Дерека, потому что отчасти она напоминала ему Клаудию. Она невзначай интересовалась его жизнью, спрашивала, как поживает отец (Стайлз не знал, что они были знакомы). Он чувствовал себя уютно сидя в большой и светлой кухне, разговаривая по душам с Миссис Хейл.  
Идиллию смогла нарушить только Кора, которая вернулась домой.

— О, парень Дерека, — пробормотала она, ухмыляясь, — привет.

Стайлзу стало неудобно. Во-первых, то, что сказала Кора — было ложью, во-вторых, это могло стать реальностью, но навряд ли, в-третьих, мама Дерека явно восприняла эту новость в штыки.

Извинившись и сбежав на второй этаж под предлогом проверить вещи, Стайлз поспешно ретировался. Слова Коры выбили его из колеи, поэтому он хотел быстрее сбежать домой. Правда, он совсем забыл, где оставил машину и как до неё добраться, но это не входило в топ-три основных проблем.

Вещи после стирки были ещё влажными, но в целом их можно было надеть, что Стайлз и сделал. Выходя из ванной и неся в руках сложенные вещи Дерека, он хотел было их вернуть, когда нужная дверь отворилась, и Стайлз столкнулся нос к носу с Дереком. Надо же, а они были практически одного роста.

В кой-то веки, молча протянув вещи, Стайлз собирался уже спуститься на первый этаж, когда его прервал голос Дерека:

— Подожди, я отвезу тебя.

— Та ладно, чувак, не утруждайся, — шутя произнёс Стайлз, скрывая своё волнение. Протянув руку, он похлопал Дерека по плечу и, заметив его взгляд, тут же убрал её. — Не трогаю, — пробормотал он, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Спускайся, я сейчас приду. — Дерек скрылся в своей комнате, а Стайлз, не зная, куда себя деть, медленно побрёл вниз.

***

Вечерний лес после грозы выглядел великолепно. Стойкий запах озона кружил голову. Настроение, ранее бывшее на отметке «удовлетворительно» подскочило до «хорошо», а после, когда Дерек снял с сигнализации Камаро, переместилось на «отлично».

— Чувак, это просто великолепная тачка, — с благоговением в голосе шептал Стайлз, аккуратно касаясь блестящего чёрного бока машины.

Дерек, закономерно, ничего не ответил, только уголки его губ приподнялись чуть выше, чем обычно. Стайлз считал это своей маленькой победой. Попрощавшись с Миссис Хейл, которая приобняла его на прощание, Стайлз со вздохом восхищения сел в машину.

Первое время они ехали молча, пока Дерек не спросил:

 — Что ты делал в лесу?

Стайлз думал: ответить правду или солгать. Вовремя вспомнив, что оборотни чувствуют ложь, Стайлз проговорил:

— Я хотел извиниться, — заметив, что Дерек хочет что-то сказать, он его перебил: — те разы были просто ужасными, поэтому я решил сделать что-нибудь для тебя. Придя в лес, я хотел найти ту пташку, за которой ты наблюдал, и нарисовать её.

Дерек удивлённо вытаращился на него. Даже брови, бывшие зловещими, недоуменно изломились, делая Хейла похожим на запутавшегося щенка.

— И на что ты хотел зарисовать?

— Ну, для начала я хотел её сфотографировать, а уже потом зарисовать. — Стайлз неловко почесал себя по щеке.

— Ты мог легко найти фото в интернете. — Дерек всерьёз не понимал, зачем нужны были такие трудности.

— Я решил, что лучше самому её запечатлеть, — пробормотал Стайлз, — больше атмосферности, типа того.

Наступила тишина. Камаро мерно катила по дороге, прохладный воздух залетал в приоткрытые окна. Было хорошо.

— Когда ты слишком много говоришь, это напоминает взволнованную трескотню Крапивника. Правда, ты раздражаешь больше, чем она.

Стайлз на такое сравнение расхохотался.

***

При более близком знакомстве, Дерек оказался больше милым, чем пугающим. Все его недовольные мины носили больше защитный характер, да и не всегда он был недоволен, как оказалось.

После того дня Стайлз стал больше времени проводить с Дереком. Тот посвящал его в свои идеи, рассказывал, что хотел бы в следующие выходные смотаться в другой город для того, чтобы посмотреть на мигрирующих птиц. Стайлз же просто развлекал его, иногда переходя черту.

Впоследствии ему все-таки удалось нарисовать Дереку Крапивника, правда, лишь после того, как тот принёс фотографии птички. Хейл так гордился этим рисунком, что даже повесил его в своей комнате. Стайлз от осознания этого был счастлив вдвойне.

— Дерек?

 — Что?

Они были в лесу. В последнее время Хейл часто звал его вместе с собой смотреть за птицами, а Стайлз был только рад.

Дерек развернулся к нему, слегка раздражённо глядя в ореховые глаза.

— Я всегда мечтал проверить, как ты… — не договорив, Стайлз приблизился к Дереку вплотную и, быстро протянув руку, стал поглаживать его по чёрному уху.

— Стайлз, — яростно пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом в шею, — не останавливайся.

В принципе, на что-то подобное Стайлз и рассчитывал.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4680805


End file.
